Dirty
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: This basically takes place right after the portal closes and Tony wakes up. I saw Captain America all dirty and thought he needed a shower. Tony thinks the same before realising he needs one too. Graphic MM sex.


**AN: This is my first Avengers fiction so I really hope I kept with the characters and they didn't act or say anything that wasn't like them. Review and let me know if I did a good job or not. I'm kind of just ignoring the existence of Pepper because she is insanely annoying to me and it has nothing to do with being jealous that she's screwing Tony Stark…**

**Dirty**

Steve let the hot water run down his body, the temperature just under boiling, which was what he liked best. Most of the dirt and grime quickly disappeared as the powerful spray hit him and he could feel his muscles relaxing. They were still tense and sore after the long and hard day he'd had. Nearly being killed more than a dozen times put a strain on the body but it was worth it now that Loki had been captured. He thought back on the last hour as he ran his hands through his hair.

Thankfully, after Hulk's attack Loki had been too weak to fight back and had surrendered which made it easier on all of them. After securing him in chains Banner, along with Natasha and Clint, had stood on guard keeping a watchful eye on him. Thor had been unsure of what to do; taking him back to Asgard seemed the most likely solution. As usual Tony had been sarcastic and charming suggesting that they test out his immortality in various ways. Not even an hour after his near death experience and he'd been up and walking about, fixing drinks and talking to Jarvis. Steve was still unsure of who Jarvis actually was and found it creepy that he knew everything about everything yet he was never around to be seen.

Either way, Steve hadn't really cared what they did with the Demi-God as long as he didn't cause anymore trouble. He'd just wanted to get out of his suit and sleep for about a month and when he'd caught sight of himself in one of Tony's mirrors, that he seemed to have everywhere, he'd been shocked at how dirty he was. He'd glanced around worriedly and saw Tony heading over to him, carrying a glass of his favourite whiskey no doubt.

"What's up?"

"I'm filthy! I need to get cleaned up, get out of this suit."

"Oh, mind if I help with that?"

"What?" Steve had asked, unsure if he'd heard correctly. Tony stared back at him over the rim of his glass as he drank some more. Deciding to ignore him Steve had shaken his head. "Look, I just need a shower. I'll only be 5 minutes. You don't mind do you?"

"No, no. Go right ahead. It's down the hall and third door on the left."

"Thanks. I'll be right out." Steve had said, turning around and heading for the hallway. As he had been walking off he'd thought he'd heard Tony mumble something that sounded suspiciously like "But I like you dirty." Deciding once again to ignore him he'd carried on walking and soon found the bathroom.

It was actually a pretty small and cosy room which had surprised Steve after seeing Tony's tastes in everything else. Modern of course yet elegant. Sleek black tiles ran up the walls with low burning lights set into the ceiling. A huge mirror ran across most of the wall on his right, making the room seem bigger than it actually was. A glass box had stood in front of him, which he assumed was the shower. There had been no dials or switches that he could see and knowing Tony there would be a special way to operate this strange piece of machinery. Steve had stripped out of his suit quickly; throwing the garments to the floor and after hurrying over he'd grabbed the handle on the glass door, opened it up and stepped inside. Immediately water had started pouring from above, hot almost boiling water and relief had come when he realised it must be automatic.

Coming back to the present he thought about what Tony had said. Suggestive comments and flirtatious remarks were the way Tony spoke to nearly everyone. Steve had seen him do it numerous times since they had met, even amidst all the chaos of today and he had been assured, or warned, how the man was. It was still a little odd, a man had never flirted with him before and strangely enough he found that he liked it. Well, he liked it when Tony did it. As if on cue he heard Tony's voice behind him.

"My God, I think I've gotta get me some of whatever they put in you."

Steve spun around; his heart thumping and muscles tight with instinct.

"Whoa there tiger. It's just me."

"You scared the crap out of me!" Steve cried out. As he calmed down he realised that Tony was standing there. Watching him through the glass. Whilst he took a shower. Naked. Not to mention the fact that Tony himself had stripped right down to his underwear. "What the Hell are you doing in here?"

"Well, it's my bathroom, in my building, that I own. I can be in here whenever I want."

"_I'm_ in here!" He shouted back, moving his hands in front of himself. Once again aware of just how naked he was.

"I can see that."

"So, get out!"

"Ah. I thought we might hit this little snag. You see I need a shower too. More so than you probably 'cos, you know, near-death experience and all that flying about saving the world whilst you fought some monsters made me a little dirty too. Again, more so than you because I flew a nuke into space." Tony answered back, smirking at him.

"Whatever. I'm sure you have another bathroom in this place."

"Yeah. That's another little snag. I don't. Surprisingly I only have one bathroom, with one shower. This shower. Which you're in. Which I don't mind at all by the way."

Steve felt his stomach drop a little as Tony winked at him, his eyes quickly scanning downwards before slipping back up. He felt a shiver as those chocolate browns surveyed him, another shiver as Tony's tongue slipped across his bottom lip.

"So, I was thinking that I just get in there with you. Much more fun. Wouldn't you say?" Tony asked and then, without waiting for a reply, hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and dragged them down. Steve could only stare as he pulled the door open and attempted to step in. His mind finally clicked into place and he held a hand up.

"No. Look, I'll be done in five minutes. Surely you can wait until then."

"That's no fun."

"I don't care, you're not get-"

"Come on, Cap'n. It's just a shower." Tony whispered to him, catching and holding his gaze and before Steve knew what was happening Tony had stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"I…You…Just…" Steve sputtered.

"Are you always this articulate?"

"Tony, look, this is insane." Steve managed to say. As he spoke Tony reached around him, a shudder running through his body as Tony's arm pressed against his, the warm and wet skin sliding against his own. He wasn't sure what happened or what Tony did but when he pulled his hand back he was clutching a bar of soap and that smirk was back on his face.

'Turn around."

"No."

"Oh just turn around. I'm very, _very_ good with my hands."

No, Tony, I don't want this."

"Sure you do now turn around."

"No I-"

"Steve! Turn around." Tony told him, his voice stern and commanding.

Steve sighed as he knew that the stubbornness Tony was well known for was showing right now and he wouldn't stop until Steve did what he said. He was tempted, oh so tempted to just push past the other man and leave but he was still dirty. He also remembered the way that tongue had licked across that bottom lip and he found himself wanting to taste that lip for himself. _But mostly_, he swore to himself ignoring the image of Tony's lips prancing about in his mind, _I just need to get cleaned up. That's it._ He set his jaw against the smirking grin that would surely follow as he started to turn around and was thankful he'd be facing away from Tony.

"There, that wasn't so hard!"

"Tony…"

"Fine, fine. Just relax or this'll be the most tense shower in history."

Steve let his muscles relax and focused on the water still running down his body, that hot almost boiling heat that sometimes made him a little dizzy and breathless. Then Tony touched him and all thought went from his mind. He jumped slightly at the first contact, pressing right into his shoulder blades. They worked the knots in his back, rough fingers pressing into his muscles and soaping him up. The sweet smell of vanilla filled his nose as Tony worked the lather into his back and shoulders. His body relaxed more and more, loosening up. Tony's hands then travelled further downwards, kneading into the small of his back. He groaned slightly as knuckles ground into his spine and massaged the tightness away. After a few moments of bliss they travelled even further downwards, a small shiver running the length of his spine as Tony's hands slipped onto his cheeks, massaging and squeezing him gently. The soap was soft on his skin, warmed from Tony's hands and it covered him. He felt Tony slip a hand between his cheeks, stroking him in one of the most intimate ways. He uttered another moan as fingers pressed against him, teasing but going no further. Soon enough the fingers withdrew and massaged him some more before slipping up his sides, across his shoulder blades and onto his neck. For the moment the soft touches were forgotten as Tony's hands tightened on the back of his neck, a strong and almost painful massage that worked out all his knots.

"Oooh."

"I knew you'd enjoy this, knew you wanted it Captain." Tony responded and Steve could actually hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up."

"Fine. Turn back around."

He did as he was told, ignoring how easily he had become complacent, not even caring if only Tony would massage him some more. Steve watched as he rubbed more of the soap into his hands, almost quivering with the anticipation of what was to come. As he did he couldn't help but admire Tony's own body, muscular and toned but not overly so. Dark hair covered his chest and belly, a thick line running right down into his pubic hair and that's when Steve got a shock. Tony was hard, his cock standing straight up and almost touching the bottom of his stomach. He'd been around naked men before of course, showering with the rest of the soldiers back in the war but he'd never seen another man look so…appealing. There was also a pride in the fact that by simply massaging him Tony had gotten _this_ aroused. He felt his own lips forming a smirk and indulged in the pride for a moment before going back to actually looking at Tony who just seemed perfect, each feature Steve admired he liked and his eyes kept returning to that hard member. He felt a strange curiosity, how would it feel in his hand? The weight, shape and texture. Would it feel like his own? What noises would Tony make if he touched him there? He started to move his hand forwards, wanting, no needing to know the answers to these questions but before he could move anymore than an inch Tony looked up at him, handed him the bar of soap and brought his hands up onto his chest. Another one of those shivers once again ran the length of his spine as he was touched. Those fingers started their explorations again, stroking over his skin and massaging his muscles. He became lost in the touches, the tense areas of his body massaged away by Tony.

His hands were rough but gentle, strong yet soft and all over him and even if he wanted Tony to stop he wouldn't have been able to find the strength to resist him. Those hands moved over his chest, down onto his belly then back up and along his arms. His legs were barely supporting him, his knees shaking slightly and his arms just hung uselessly at his sides, his fingers clasped loosely around the soap. He slowly opened his eyes as he heard Tony muttering to himself.

"So muscular. So chiseled. So…"

"What?" He asked as the other man tapered off.

"Beautiful." Tony finished, his voice filled with wonder as his eyes widened and once more roamed down before coming back up to meet Steve's eyes. He wasn't sure whether it was the hot water or the lustful gaze of Tony but he felt a flush rise from his neck to cover his cheeks. Suddenly his head felt heavy and it dropped forwards. As it came down Tony met him, their foreheads pressed together.

"Nobody…Nobody has touched me like this before." Steve whispered and it was true. He was no virgin, not when it came to women anyway but this was something totally different. Nobody had massaged and touched him, stroked over his muscles and completely relaxed him the way Tony had and he found that he enjoyed it much more than he thought he would.

"I told you I was good with my hands."

"Tony…" Steve tried. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, not even sure what he was feeling. It was new, pretty much everything in this world, this time, was new to him and his head spun with it all. Tony was right, he did want this and whatever came next he'd go with it.

"I know." Tony said before pressing his face forwards and bringing their lips together. Soft and wet they touched, a chaste kiss that both of them felt and enjoyed much more than they'd care to admit. Steve moved against Tony's mouth, wanting to taste more of him. He opened his mouth slightly, flicking his tongue against Tony's lips and asking for permission to be let in. Tony, however, pulled back and shook his head.

"Not yet big guy. You're still dirty."

"So?" Steve answered back, leaning forwards for another kiss but Tony dodged him, chuckling but holding him back.

"I want you clean before I get you all dirty again." Tony replied. Steve felt himself twitch at that, excited and curious for what was going to happen. He moaned as Tony's hands slid some more over his body before moving downwards, cupping and massaging his cock and balls. The lather from the soap was hot and soft, letting Tony's fingers slip over and around him in ways that had him gasping for breath. He felt himself harden as those expert fingers worked him over, gripping him tightly for a couple of seconds before softly massaging him. All too soon those hands moved away from there and slipped down his thighs, stroking the muscles and then running his hands back up and over Steve's hips. Tony lingered there, massaging the ridge of bone that angled up before gripping him tightly and spinning him around.

Steve was confused for a moment but his mind shorted out when Tony pressed his body right up to his, Tony's chest against his back. His stomach against his lower back, hard cock digging into Steve's ass whilst his hands snaked around and helped wash the soapy lather away. He couldn't stop the sigh escaping him as light kisses were placed along his shoulder leading up to his neck.

"Now, I'll just wash your hair and then we're done."

"What?"

"Your hair. It needs washing."

"I don't give a damn." Steve told him, spinning around and slipping his arms around Tony's waist and making sure that he couldn't dodge him anymore. They both gasped as their bodies came together, cocks pressing and grinding together.

"But I-"

"No way! You've teased me enough. We're doing this…Whatever it is we do."

"Ah. Yeah. I sort of forgot you were new to this."

"Is that bad?"

"God no. Virgins, virgins are fun." Tony replied and without waiting for an answer pressed his lips to Steve's once again. This time there was no hesitation, no pulling away. One of them, neither sure who did it first, opened their mouth and their tongues came together. Entwined and tangled they tasted each other for the first time and it was bliss. They fought for dominance and it was Steve who lost, Tony's tongue slipping into him and seeming to fill him completely. It snaked around, tasting him and owning him and Steve was happy to submit. Just like their tongues, their hands couldn't stay still either. Fingers sliding over muscle and gripping tightly, pressing over bone and skin. Finally Tony relented and let Steve into his mouth, the other man's taste taking over him. He drowned in it and loved every minute. As with the touches, he'd never been kissed like this before. It was hot and passionate and felt so right.

Steve let out a muffled cry as Tony's fingers scratched down his back causing his whole skin to tingle. He did it again and another cry was released. Deciding to get his revenge Steve bit at Tony's bottom lip, grabbing the plump flesh between his teeth and suckling gently at it. It was Tony's turn to moan this time, a guttural groan that went straight to Steve's cock. He bit down a little harder before releasing him and pushing his tongue back into that hot wet cave. As they kissed Steve felt Tony's hand slip around and onto his chest, the rough fingers sliding over his soft skin before moving downwards. He reached between the two of them and wrapped his hand around both of their erections, tightly gripping the hard flesh and squeezing. A whimper escaped Steve's mouth as Tony started to stroke the both of them, lazily pumping his hand up and down.

"Tony."

"Steve."

They both managed to mumble as the pleasure slowly spread through them and built up. Steve's moans became a little louder as Tony moved away from his mouth and kissed down his neck, biting gently at the flesh. Steve brought his hand up to the back of Tony's head, fisting his hand in the dark locks and holding on, whilst his other rested at the small of his back, fingers slowly stroking the skin. The soap had long since been dropped, Steve wasn't exactly sure when. Tony mouthed at his neck for what seemed like forever, occasionally nipping at him and sending little stings of pain straight through him. His mouthing and kisses led a hot path down over Steve's chest, lips brushing against the hairless skin and grazing over one of his nipples. A gasp from Steve as Tony took it into his mouth, sucking gently and running his tongue back and forth. Soon enough he pulled back and carried his downward journey, licking and kissing his way over the flat expanse of Steve's stomach. He watched as Tony sank to his knees, hands coming up to rest on his hips. Steve bit his lip, knowing what was coming and shaking with excitement. Tony glanced up at him and smirked and Steve was tempted to just pull him back up and kiss him a whole lot more but then Tony's tongue flicked out and lapped at the head of his cock. Steve gasped at the feeling, his prick tingling and twitching as Tony did it some more. The teasing carried on for God knew how long and when Tony finally took him into his mouth Steve's knees almost buckled. His hand tightened in Tony's hair, almost pulling it from his scalp as he was swallowed down. Head thrown back, his eyes closed Steve was in Heaven as Tony sucked him, those beautiful lips a tight vise around him as that hot tongue licked him all over. Time passed and Steve wasn't even sure this was real anymore but he didn't care, he was lost in the moment. Lost in the pleasure that Tony, just Tony was giving to him and if this was a dream he didn't want to wake up from it.

Steve looked down and gasped at the sight, Tony Stark, in his own words genius billionaire playboy philanthropist was on his knees soaking wet and sucking him in the most expert way. Those eyes, those chocolate browns were gazing up at him in a dreamy way and Steve realised that Tony was enjoying this almost as much as he was. He ran his hand through his dark hair before bringing it down and stroking his stubble-roughened cheek. Steve was unable to stop the gasp as he felt the head of his own cock pressing against Tony's cheek. A hard lump that filled the other man's mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity Tony pulled back and stood up, claiming Steve's mouth once again in a hot and wet kiss that spoke all sorts of dirty. There was an urgency this time however, their bodies pressed together, hands moving all over again. The strong digits of both of them tried to touch each and every part of the other at the same time Their lips and tongues moved and fought ferociously, a hot need that both felt and welcomed. They wanted each other, wanted each other in all sorts of filthy ways and Steve would happily do anything if it meant he could kiss and touch Tony more. Steve caught mutters and whines from Tony in between their kisses.

"Want you. Cap'n, need you…inside me." Tony's mouth moved away from his mouth and was back at his neck but this time the bites were stronger and rougher. Steve groaned as Tony bit and kissed him, his body melting against Steve's until they barely knew where one stopped and the other began. "Please. St-Cap…Inside. Come on. Inside me."

"I…I don't know how."

"I'll show you. Just…want you so much."

'Okay. Show me." Steve demanded. Tony stepped back and for a moment he looked wild, his eyes wide and half glazed over. He was biting his bottom lip, his hands still stroking Steve's skin.

"Soap. Need the soap."

Steve glanced down and saw the bar lying at their feet. He bent down and grabbed it, Tony's hands still over him and nearly clearing his mind entirely. He straightened up, curious as to how they'd be using it. Tony saw the soap and snatched it away, rubbing it between his hands and gathering a lather up again. Steve wasn't sure what was happening but he decided to trust Tony and let him take control here although if he was honest he was pretty sure Tony had been in charge the moment he'd stepped into the shower. He watched as Tony then took his hand and soaped it up too, their fingers entwining. Before he could ask what that was for Tony pulled his hand around behind him and slipped it between his cheeks. Steve's middle finger, along with Tony's slipped inside and into a tight heat that had the both of them moaning. Tony's body pressed closer to Steve's until once again it seemed they had melted together.

"To-Tony. Oh…guh."Steve stammered as their fingers worked inside the other man. Tony's own body shuddered against his, little moans and soft whimpers slipping from his mouth when he wasn't kissing and biting against Steve's skin. As his finger slipped deeper Steve felt the heat growing, the tightness holding his finger inside. He kissed and licked at the wet skin before him, knowing that whatever he was doing it had Tony, his body soaking wet, squirming and writhing against him and if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever known. Tony's finger started to push and pull, moving in and out of him and Steve decided to mirror those movements, an action that caused Tony to cry out against him. He froze for a moment, recognizing the pain in Tony's voice.

"Tony, am I hurting you?"

"Always hurts at first Cap'n. Keep going. Nothing I can't handle." Tony reassured him.

"I don't want to hurt you. If it's too muc-"

"Captain, it's fine. Carry on." Tony whispered into his ear, his voice stern even when it was just a rough rasp as Tony's fingers continued to work inside of himself. Steve decided to carry on too knowing that if it got too much he would stop no matter what the other man said. They soon built up a rhythm that had both of them wanting and begging for more. Steve's finger would push into Tony's entrance as deep as he could go then pull back. As he was pulling back Tony's finger would slide in next to his, the digits brushing against the other, and go as deep as possible. When he started to pull back Steve would then push back in. They carried on for a couple of minutes, both panting and gasping, long and hot kisses kept them occupied.

"Okay, alright. I'm ready for you." Tony finally said, his voice breathless. They both withdrew their fingers, Steve missing that heat straight away. Tony leant forwards and kissed him some more, a slow and loving kiss that threw Steve off balance. It was soft and sensual, their tongues not fighting but caressing and stroking one another. He felt Tony's hands slip up onto his hips and then, surprisingly he shuffled them around. Steve pulled back and looked around. Tony grinned at him.

"I want to be up against the wall."

"Right." Steve smiled back before leaning in for another of those kisses. It did start off soft but soon turned passionate and rough once again. They kissed and kissed, rubbing against each other and whining at the back of their throats. Tony suddenly broke off and turned around, he pressed his chest against the wall but pushed his stomach away. As Steve watched he reached behind himself and spread his cheeks open and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the invitation.

"Steve. Inside me. Now. Please." Tony said managing to demand and beg at the same time and Steve needed no more encouragement than that. He stepped up to the other man and pressed against him. Stroking his back and sides before bringing them down to rest on his hips. He ground himself against Tony, moaning as the head of his cock nudged at the entrance. Tony joined him in the moaning, little whispers of begging escaping his mouth and Steve decided he couldn't wait anymore.

He pushed forwards, right into Tony who pushed back onto him. Both groaned as he went deeper, slowly, ever so slowly entering the other man and taking him for his own. Soon enough he was buried to the hilt, gasping for breath at the tight feeling that held him. Both of them were breathing heavily and Steve found himself entranced by the muscles in Tony's back, shifting with each huff he gave. He ran his hands upwards, caressing the muscles and massaging his shoulders before bringing them back down to grip at Tony's hips. He lingered for a moment, enjoying the new feeling that was almost taking over his entire mind. Then Tony clenched around him, tightening himself and wringing a sharp gasp from the captain. He glanced upwards and saw Tony's head turned to the side, eyeing him up out of the corner of his vision.

"You like that big guy?"

"Ye-yes."

"Thought so." Tony answered back before doing it again. Another gasp was wrung from Steve as those walls clenched him again. Was this what men did together? If so it was strange. It felt great, amazing and totally different but they weren't really doing much.

"Is this all there is to it? You clenching around me?" Steve questioned, unsure if he was being naïve or not. He couldn't help but feel silly when Tony threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh no. No, no, no. There is a lot more to this. Me clenching, well that's just a bonus. Feels good right?"

"Yes."

"Great. Now, all you gotta do is pull your hips back and thrust into me and we're good."

"Oh okay." Steve realised that he had been a little silly earlier on but hey he was new to this and as he pulled back Tony clenched around him more but he managed not to moan too loudly. His grip tightened on his hips as he continued until he was almost all the way out. Before that happened he stopped himself and pushed back in and the sensations hit. His body shook as this new wave of pleasure washed over him. A moan escaped his lips as he did it again. And again. And again. Soon enough he'd built up a quick and fast rhythm that had the both of them crying out. Tony shouted encouragements and foul language that would make anyone from Steve's own time faint. He was shocked yet at the same time incredibly turned on, Tony's dirty mouth only making it hotter.

The water still fell down onto them, running down Tony's back and hitting Steve's chest. Steam rose up and covered the glass making it seem as if they were in their own little world. This world was their own, just for them where they could feel whatever they wanted for the other and do whatever they wanted. Right now, in this world, all Steve wanted to do was push into Tony as deep as he possibly could and hold him like that. As he thought this Tony pushed back onto him, coming away from the wall and straightening up a little more. He pressed his back against Steve and reached behind him, his right hand fisting in the soaking blonde hair that was plastered to Steve's head. The other grabbed Steve's own left that had been clinging to his hip, the fingers entwining and pressing against the black tiled wall. Tony turned his head to the side again and pulled Steve's head forwards, catching his mouth and plunging his tongue past his lips. Steve grunted as he found he could go deeper, could push into Tony like he wanted and the other man seemed to have read his mind. As he thrusted forwards Tony cried out and for a moment he thought he'd hurt him. Mumbled moans and stifled begging however spurred him on and he carried on, hitting a spot inside Tony that had him making those sweet, sweet noises.

"Right there Captain. Right there." Tony muttered as Steve went harder and faster. He could feel his own pleasure building, a hot wave, a tight coil that was growing in his belly and judging by Tony's whimpers he was feeling the same.

"To…Tony, you close?"

"Fuck. Yeah. Captain."

He pounded into the other man with a hard and fast rhythm, the wet slap of flesh filling their ears along with the grunts and groans that neither could hold back. Steve had never felt anything like this before. It was tight and hot and wet and just fantastic. He held on to Tony as best he could, feeling like at any moment he could just float away with the pleasure. The pleasure that was coursing through his whole being and into his very soul, each wave crashed into him. The steam from the shower rose up more around them, a thick mist that made his head swim and a little difficult to breath but he had Tony and the two of them were together. He held him and kissed him and thrusted into him with everything he had and the other man just begged and begged for more.

__

He obliged, dipping a little into the super human strength he possessed. His thrusts became faster, his grip on Tony tighter and the shouts of yes, yes, yes spurred him on.

"Cap! Jesus, St-Cap…Amer…Oh God."

"Tony, I'm…I'm gunna…Ugh."

"Steve!"

Steve shouted out as his orgasm hit, the wave of pleasure taking over and drowning him. He felt Tony tighten around him and realised that the other man was also coming, thick ropes spurting against the wall. As they came he buried himself inside the other man, pushing himself in and spilling deep inside Tony who only quivered and shook and whimpered out his name. His real name. Not Cap or Captain, not big guy or tiger. Steve.

All too soon the high faded and Steve's brain slowly fought its way back to coherency. He was still inside Tony and if asked he would have said that he never wanted to pull out, just wanted to stay wrapped up completely in this man. His head came down to rest on Tony's shoulder, their hands still clutched together against the wall which Steve was grateful for. He had the idea that if Tony let go he'd fall into a boneless heap on the floor and not be able to move for about a week. He sighed to himself as he softened and slipped out of Tony, missing that heat and tightness already. As they stood there he placed soft kisses against the skin before him, neither of them still able to speak at this moment.

After awhile Tony turned to him, his eyes half lidded and mouth dropping open. Their eyes met and he smiled, biting his lip and leaning forwards for a kiss.

"That was…amazing. You were amazing." He whispered.

"I…I…Tony…"

"I know." He said again, leaning forwards for another kiss. It was back to the soft and sensual kiss, they didn't have the energy for anything else. Tony's hand snaked around and rested on the small of Steve's back. He pulled back and smiled at Steve who smiled back. Tony's eyes slipped upwards however and frowned.

"I missed a spot!" He cried out before pulling back and reaching up, running his fingers over Steve's forehead. "Damn dirt."

Steve chuckled as Tony cleaned him up some more, finally washing the dirt away. Another kiss let his mind drift away for a while before he came back to Earth and released that they were dirty all over again.

"Looks like we're dirty again."

"Very dirty."

"Let's get clean then but this time I get to wash you." Steve told him, looking around for the soap.

"Sounds good to me Captain."


End file.
